1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor comprising an operation panel and an instrument panel provided below a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tractor disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-2239 (see paragraphs [0014], [0015], FIGS. 1 and 3) is a conventional example of the tractor described above. This tractor comprises a control handle (equivalent to a steering wheel), a first cover (equivalent to an operation panel), and an instrument part (equivalent to an instrument panel).
With this type of tractor, sometimes the operation panel is removed and inspections and repairs are performed on the various apparatuses and devices located on the inside of the operation panel. If the instrument panel is supported on the operation panel in this case, cords and cables are linked to the operation panel via the instrument panel, and troublesome labor is therefore required for removing the instrument panel from the operation panel or for disconnecting the cords and cables so that the operation panel can be removed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tractor in which the operation panel can be removed in a simple operation, and in which the structure can be achieved in a simple manner.